How Long Will I Love You
by Stella Kurogane
Summary: A story about two soul mates. No matter how long you have to wait, no matter how long you have to pretend; there is nothing in this world- no human being, society, situation or even yourself... nothing can separate you from your other half. You have to be with the one for you.
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters belong to SM. I'm just a crazy fan with crazier imaginations. All the mistakes belong to me. I can say that.**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

I'm Isabella Swan, an adult trapped in the body of a 17 years old and like… no prefer to be called Bella. I wear glasses, have no sense of style. I know that I'm a nerd.

But what can I do? I am just like that. I can't help it.

I don't date. I don't even like the adolescent teenage boys who aren't capable of controlling themselves.

I'm a bookworm. I always get a big 'A' in exams.

What more can a parent expect? Yeah, my mom is indeed very proud of me.

But on the other hand, she isn't comfortable with me being myself. At all. She doesn't say anything aloud though. But being her daughter and all, I can feel it, understand it.

But, I am just me. I'm not going to change myself for anything. Who gives a damn about what they think, huh? Yeah, see, I don't even care. I like to be myself.

Now, my mother got re-married and I don't want to be with her and her brand new husband. It was more than enough for me to see my mother play with her 'shiny new toy', one after another. Now that she seems to find the 'perfect one' for her… Hell I don't even know what to say. It's not that I don't like him. Phil is nice, very good to my mother. I just don't want to be a bother to the newlyweds.

So, I'm going to Forks, Washington, my birthplace, leaving this sunny Florida. My dad, the honorable Chief Swan used to live there. But after his death it's like I've cut all my ties with the place I used to love.

Now I'm determined t go back to my birthplace. It'll not be hard to manage mom. She wants to spend time with her husband, my step-father, who is not so much older than me. And the good news is, I'm not going to be alone. My best friend, aka my soul sister Alice, who is the complete opposite of me, also accompanying me. Her parents are letting their daughter go for an adventure.

So Forks, here come Alice Brandon and Bella Swan.

 **So… please let me know anything and everything.**

 **Love,**

 **en-mi**


	2. Back Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters belong to SM. I'm just a crazy fan with crazier imaginations. All the mistakes belong to me. I can say that.**

 **Chapter 2: Back Home**

"Bell, get up. The invisible morning sun is calling you."

I groan. Damn, here goes my sleep.

"B-E-L-L-A-A-A, I SAID TO WAKE UP!"

Ugh, fucking stupid, little and very very energetic pixie.

"Let me sleep, Ali. Go away." I muffle against my pillow and tighten the comforter around me.

"Wake up already, or I'll be forced to pour a bucketful of water on you and wet you too comfortable bed. So, help me Bell."

Oh damn, she is too serious. But I'm not a morning person and she knows it. For God's sake!

I put aside my comforter and stretch out my hand to get my loyal best friend, aka, my glasses. After putting them on, I look up, only to see a very stern looking little pixie at the end of my bed.

Ooo scary! Bitch.

"Damn you, pixie!" I greet her.

"Oh, and a very good morning to you too, sleepyhead!" She sings with a goofy grin plastered on her face.

Good morning, my ass! I glare at her. But she has the same damned smile on her face. Uh… what if her face splits into two? I'm very worried now.

I can see she is getting impatient. She starts tapping her foot on the wooden floor and making annoying noise.

An energetic Alice is too close to a death trap for my liking. Alert.

I look at the bedside table and glance at the time. I've a fucking alarm clock!

"It's not even six. Why did you wake me up?" I whine.

"My dear friend, we have a school to attend today. Don't you think so?"

"But-" I start to say and she cuts me off.

"No buts Isabella Marie. Don't you dare to make any excuse. Get your lazy fucking ass off the bed and go get washed. The breakfast is almost ready." She says in a very serious manner, now glaring at me.

"Ugh, yes mom." I reply sarcastically in defeat.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs in the kitchen. Hurry up. I've so many things to do! We have to be prepared for our first day! I'm so excited Bell!" She winks and leaves.

God, what a life! Why this all things have to happen to me and only me?

I'm here at my house in Forks with my best friend and soul-sister. Mom had called me twice yesterday after we arrived at my father's house.

Nothing has changed since I have been here as a little daddy's girl. The house remains the same. Dad's friend Billy Black from the Reservation has looked after the house for these two years following my father's death and has done a very good job.

Yesterday he handed the keys over to us after we arrived here. He was waiting for us at the airport and helped us to settle down. That was so nice of him. He is really a great guy and was a great friend to my dad.

The feeling to be again at my birth place is too overwhelming. This is the house where dad, mom and I used to live a happy life once. A happy family.

But then one day, everything got scattered. Mom didn't like Forks, still doesn't. So, she left my dad here and took me with her. I was just a little girl. She broke my father's heart, the very one she promised to love and cherish. They got divorced and mom got my custody.

I loved my dad to death. He was the best daddy in the whole world. He was everything a daughter would want and more, so much more. But look, how unlucky I am. He is no longer with me. I never got the chance to know him fully. But the time we had spent together was more than enough for me to feel that I was loved and there was one person who cared for me more than his needs.

We got separated. I used to come here during the summer until I turned 10. Then, every summer he started to visit me instead. In this way, he got an excuse to see my mom also.

Yes, despite her actions and her unfaithfulness, my father went to visit me at her place, where he would see her with her boyfriends.

But, never did he complain. Never did my father utter a word. He was hurt, very hurt. Every time he visited, he had to see the love of his life and the mother of his child with brand new boyfriends. I could feel, I could see how lonely he was. He had me, partially; but he was alone.

Yeah, he loved her very much, so much that he had let her go. And I know he had forgiven her. My mother was lucky to have Charles Swan in her life, but too bad, she didn't realize that.

And in spite of everything, I love my mom very much. She is the only living relation I have. The only one for me to call my own. And I know that she loves me too.

I jolt out of my reverie and head for the bathroom to wash myself. I better hurry up, or the fire alarm will go off.

After brushing, showering and taking care of my morning rituals, I go downstairs, where, now a very impatient pixie is waiting for me with my food.

"Whoa, seriously Bell, I thought that you have got your pillow with you in the bathroom!" She exclaims dramatically.

Drama queen.

Have I said anything about a certain 'fire alarm'?

"Shut up Ali." I sit on a chair and start to pour milk in a glass.

"Oh Bell, I'm so excited for today! Will you let me play Bella Barbie? Please?"

Oh no, what's her problem? I don't like those puppy dog eyes.

"Alice, you are my best friend. At least you should know how I am!"

"But Bella you are wrong-" she starts to say. But I can't hear anymore.

"No, no Alice. You have to understand. You know I am a nerd. I am not into style. I am happy with what I am."

"Bella-"

"No Alice, you know you can't just change a simple plain girl like me. Hell, I can't even understand why you are with me! Just look at you and me." I sigh.

"Okay Bella, I know you are too stubborn to realize what you are. But please don't let yourself upset you. Today is our first day. So, be happy!" She squeals, "and don't you dare to say another bad word about my best friend, I won't tolerate that." She practically threatens me.

Seriously, is she an emotional roller-coaster? I know it's not over yet. She is just letting it go for now.

"Let go Bell. We have to hurry!" She urges.

"Not 'we' Ali, 'you' have to hurry." I air quote.

"Oh Bella, come on." She runs upstairs gracefully.

I smile adoringly, and see her go.

Okay Bella, go and get ready for today. Taking a deep breath, I aim for my destination.

 **Bella is self-conscious. But then she likes what she is. Hmm… isn't it complicated?**

 **Love,**

 **en-mi**


	3. First Sight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters belong to SM. I'm just a crazy fan with crazier imaginations. All the mistakes belong to me. I can say that.**

 **xxx**

In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit. – Albert Schweitzer

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 3: First Sight**

So, we are here. The Forks High School.

Alice parks the old faded Chevy truck at the parking lot. Oh believe me, she did whine about riding it. But she has no option as her beloved Porsche is not here yet. Yes, she is getting her baby shipped here or who'd take care of it? She is 'her' momma after all. Her words, not mine.

Stupid pixie.

"Bell?" Alice's chiming voice snaps me out of my musings. "Yes, Ali."

"Are we ready?" She asks.

Are we ready? I know she is excited about today. But, the question is, am I ready?

Taking a deep breath I look at her. She is so happy and hopeful. I smile at her.

"Yes, Ali." She beams at me. "Everything will be fine Bella. More than fine." She points her forehead, "I know everything," and then winks at me.

For the first time today, I laugh, wholeheartedly. Have I said that this stupid little energetic pixie is the best cheerleader ever?

"So, let's go sis." She sings.

I nod my head in agreement.

Game on.

As we set our feet down on the premises, I see the curious glances. It is highly expected. And the most disturbing part of being somewhere new.

Ignoring them- though I am not unaffected like Ali; she is very confident where I find all of this intimidating- we head for the office where we find a red-head woman, wearing casual dress. So, no dress code. Her name-plate says Ms. Cope.

She looks up and sees us.

"Hello, we are Isabella Swan and Alice Brandon." Alice introduces us with a bright smile.

Very charming.

The look of recognition spreads across her face. Yeah, I know, the daughter of the late Chief Swan and his ex. I grimace.

"Oh, Isabella Swan and Alice Brandon. Welcome to Forks, sweeties." She greets us. Or I think so.

Sweeties? The endearment doesn't seem okay. Whatever. I try to give her a small smile.

"Here, I have your schedules and the school map right here." Alice takes the routines and maps.

"Good luck girls. I hope you'll enjoy it in Forks."

Good luck indeed. I am in desperate need of it.

"Thank you," we say together.

"See you later, Ms. Cope!" Alice says cheerfully with another bright smile and waves at her.

Getting out of the office, Ali checks my schedule before giving me it.

"Oh Bell, we have only English and Gym together." Why on earth gym? I should let the school authority know to put 911 on speed line.

I look at Ali, she is unhappy.

I sigh. "It's okay Alice, it's not like you'll be able to accompany me each and every time." I hate that I'm not confident.

"Bella, I have told you to cheer up, haven't I? Let's go to our first class." She drags me to the first class which happens to be English lit; I'm so looking forward to this class. The short pixie is hauling me, who is near one foot taller than her. Sometimes I really marvel at her strength.

There are stares everywhere we go. It's unnerving.

We go to English and to my utter relief; there is an empty desk at the back of the class, where the teacher instructs us to sit down. We will get less unwanted stares here. The syllabus is simple, nothing I can't handle.

After the class as we get up from our seats, a girl with light brown hair approaches us.

"Are you the newcomers?" She asks, clearly very curious.

Ugh, what a dumb question!

"Yes." Ali replies in a bored tone.

"By the way, I'm Jessica."

Ali introduces us, "Bella, my best friend," she points at me," and I'm Alice."

The girl, Jessica, eyes me up and down and then looks at Alice.

"So, you are from Phoenix?" Overly curious.

'Yeah." Alice says and then ignoring her burning curiosity, she takes my hand and tugs me out of the class.

"Let's go Bella, we will be late." I think she says that more to her than me.

We start to walk through the corridor. "How annoying, God!" Alice exclaims.

"Do you want me to walk with you to your next class, Bell?"

"No, I can find it by myself. And if I can remember it clearly, you also have a class to find, I think?" I dismiss her.

"Okay sis. Good luck. See you at lunch." She walks away, waving.

Taking a deep breath, I adjust my glasses and clutching my bag, start my 'journey' towards my destination.

History class should not be that hard to find.

Or…. Should it be?

I start to look at the directions pointed at the map and try to find the right path to my next lesson.

Suddenly, something bumps against me, or, I bump against something. Hard.

Ouch, I know the clumsy I am, I am gonna fall and embarrass myself.

But before I fall, two strong arms catch me and steady me holding my hips.

My pulse is racing. I can't look at my savior.

I close my eyes more firmly. Someone adjusts my glasses. I feel my cheeks getting hot.

Oh no.

Can't I die right now?

"Are you okay?" A velvet voice asks.

The hands on my hips haven't gone.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly open my eyes and see a pair of vivid forest green eyes staring at me.

The voice as beautiful as the eyes asks me again if I am okay.

I blink rapidly and start to back up.

Immediately the hands leave me and I feel empty. Empty? What am I thinking?

"I… I… Um, I am o-okay." I squeak closing my eyes and take a deep breath. My damned blush is getting worse.

Oh, how embarrassing. Wasn't I thinking of dying not so much time ago?

"Hey, you sure?"

This time I open my eyes and come face to face with an Adonis. My breath catches.

I clear my throat, "Yes," I mumble. "Sorry," I apologize lowering my eyes.

"For what?" He seems confused.

"Uh… for… for… bumping into you." Bella, what the hell is your problem?

"No need to apologize. I'm also the culprit here." He gives me a smile. It's crooked, for God's sake!

The damn blush is not going away. Most probably he is thinking that I'm a blushing freak.

Again I clear my throat, "Thank you for catching me, or I would've fell on my ass… I… oh, God…" My eyes go wide.

Oh no no no no no! Did I just say that?

"I… um… sorry." I stammer dropping my head again to hide my blush.

He laughs, a beautiful and carefree laugh.

I lift my head at the sound of it. It doesn't seem to be mean.

"By the way, I'm Edward Cullen." He holds his hand out to me for a hand shake with a charming smile.

Hesitantly I take his hand. And the emotions that go through me is very confusing. He is a safe zone for me.

Quickly I withdraw my hand from his grasp.

"Um, Bella… Bella Swan." I stutter again.

He gives me that crooked smile once again and I try hard not to blush any more.

"Uh, I have to go for my class." I just want to escape. I can feel the attention we are getting.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He says with a smile. "Hope to see you very soon."

 **xxx**

A/N: So, they met! Yay!

Let me know what you think, please.

Thanks to them who are following and have favorited and reviewed my crazy story. It means the world to me.

Love,

en-mi


End file.
